Sutomi
Powers and Abilities Chakra Sensory Prowess *'''Wind Release: Imprinting:''' Ninjutsu *'''Wind Release: Flickering Lattice:''' *'''Body Replacement Technique:''' *'''Transformation Technique: '''Sutomi is capable of *'''Telescope Technique:''' *'''Ball of Light Technique:''' *'''Shuriken Shaow Clone Technique:''' *'''Needle Jizo:''' *'''Clone Great Explosion:''' *'''Clone Technique: '''Sutomi is capable of creating intangible copies of herself without any substance, andas a result, no ability to attack, but however, do not dissipate when touching something, simply phasing through it, or may act as if the object is obstructed their path in a physical manner. *'''Hiding in Chakra Technique: '''A basic technique and general skill taught to shinobi of Kirigakure, a personal technique of the village which has then spread and become well known across the Great Shinobi Countries, Sutomi is capable of releasing her chakra to the air to protect herself from the vision of chakra sensory techniques as well as ocular techniques outside of the Byakugan. This technique is usually then expanded to create to create an elemental version to conceal oneself from the regular view of others, and makes her Cloak of Invisibility Technique especially potent. **'''Hiding with Camouflage Technique:'''This is a ninja escape technique that allows the user to control how light is reflected around their body with chakra inflections. The technique also erases the user's scent and shadow, and is usable on any terrain, making it ideal not only for covert manoeuvres but also offensive strikes. Perceiving the user's position is possible only for ninja who are astute enough to observe minute variations within their surrounding environment, such as distortions of air currents in the immediate vicinity or distinguishing sounds, i.e. footsteps etc. The usefulness of this ability can be entirely negated by those with special vision or sensory skills, except for particularly adept users, who can completely erase even their chakra signature with it. **'''Hiding in Surface:''' **'''Hiding in Mist:''' **'''Hiding in Wind:''' *'''Chakra Enhanced Strength:''' *'''Unlocking Technique:''' *'''Poison Mist: '''Seemingly mastered this technique to insane levels; has different types of poison. Medical Ninjutsu *'''Mystical Wind Technique: '''Sutomi can utilize the chakra created in a mystical plam to form a spherical shape of sorts and then place in a small orb of wind which she can then manipulate will. Sutomi can use this to heal multiple individuals simultaneously granted that the sphere makes contact with one of them, and a wave of presure is emitted from those healed, providing a slight defense against incoming enemies. *'''Flower's Chilling Exposure: '''Sutomi can collect wind to pressure and solidify it as a sash around the location of injury, allowing her to vastly decelerate the rate of any external bleeding. *'''Platelet Concentration Technique:''' *'''Chakra Scapel Technique:''' Nintaijutsu Nature Transformation Water Release *'''Soap Bubble Ninjutsu:''' **'''Blinding Bubbles Technique:''' **'''Bubble Clone Technique:''' **'''Bubble Dome:''' **'''Acid Permeation:''' **'''Explosive Bubble:''' ***'''Water Release: Bubbles Technique:''' **'''Ink Bubble Explosion:''' **'''Soap Bubble Slime:''' **'''Bubble Pop Technique:''' **'''Soap Bubble Healing:''' **'''Water Release: Bubble Drift Technique: ''' *'''Water Release:Dragon Bullet: ''' *'''Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Field:''' Wind Release *'''Wind Release: Blade of Wind Technique- '''Sutomi, by simply flowing chakra to her fingertips, gains the ability to emit a powerful burst of wind-natured chakra that she can shape and materialize into a miniature, condensed, and nearly invisible blade of wind that assaults her opponent's body in a powerful gust of wind, even at times showing the potential to mutilate her opponent in quite a gruesome manner. In fact, Sutomi has shown to be skilled enough with this technique to throw it in quick and constant succession. **'''Blade of Wind Barrage: '''Sutomi can also utilize these wind blades to greatly increase the power of her attacks in hand to hand combat, having her attacks take on the unsurpassed penertrative and cutting powers of Wind Release to seemingly cut through most of what her hands touch, and cause small cuts even when the wind blades barely connect to living breathing beings. **'''Wind Release: Gathering Blades: '''By rapidly firing of a quite numerous amount of powerful wind blades, Sutomi can condense them all into a singular area in order to create a massive ball of wind before actually striking her target. The result is an extremely powerful technique that severely injures whatever touches it to the point of chakra pathway destruction in a similar manner to the Rasenshuriken, damaging objects on a cellular levels. However due to not holding it the ball in her hand, it is not a forbidden technique. However, it is known to have the downside of not being capable of exploding. However, when done through Typhoon Release... *'''Wind Release: Air Pocket Technique: '''A technique Sutomi was forced to come up with while stuck being a kunoichi who specialized in Wind-type ninjutsu where all her colleagues attempted to drown her with Water-type ninjutsu, Sutomi has developed the technique known as the Air Pocket technique, accumulating air from the surrounding environment and forcing into a small area around her body, keeping it constant, spiralling movement, the air around her serving as both a barrier and source of extra oxygen should she need to regain her breath underwater, amongst other things that it might be potentially useful for. **'''Wind Redirection Method:''' Without utilizing any hand seals, Sutomi uses her astery over the wind element to force it to rotate around herself at incredible speeds. This allows her to defend against powerful attacks and deflect perhaps some of the fastest moving of objects. Due to the subtlety of this technique, Sutomi's technique is the defensive equivalent of the concept of a secret, or surprise attack. The rotating power of the tehcnique is considered to be great enough to redirect most things that come at the edge of this barier, a technique based off of the rotation technique of the Hyuga. As the technique is infused with wind-natured chakra, Sutomi's defensive technique is quite powerful, and can be imbued with wind's ability to seemingly cut through anything. *'''Wind Release: Vacuum Wall:''' Sutomi, by taking a deep breath, kneads and amplifies the quantity of wind within her lungs, and while exhaling, makes a sudden, spinning motion, compressing the air released out of her mouth into a blade of wind that covers a great area around her due to th circular motion she makes, with the sharpened blast capable of slicing through multiple targets across a significant distance,a feat which allows her to effectively fight by simply breathing. *'''Wind Release: Pressure Propulsion: '''Sutomi, by harnessing the ability focus wind into specific areas, such as her feet and limbs, is capable of creating what is effectively a pressurized wall of wind, a technique taught to her by her father, as this technique is simply a recreation of Typhoon Release on a vastly lesser scale. As a result, Sutomi is capable of utilizing these techniques to form a foothold in combat, allowing her to change her direction mid combat, as well as grant herself a burst of speed if necessary. **'''Wind Release: Hypersonic Flight: '''Sutomi can concentrated wind chakra into her feet to move at such incredible speeds that it appears that she is flying rather than simply moving at such a speed. **'''Wind Release: Rise:''' *'''Halo of the Wind Demon: '''Having several stages to its actual usage, Sutomi is capable of the formation of a concentrated, thin ring, or halo, of wind chakra, with an extremely sharp edge capable of slicing through steel without much resistance in an instant. From there, Sutomi has demonstrated the ability to generate the wind outside of her immediate vicinity meaning she can manifest the halo in more "tactical" locations, as well as firing it off to strike opponents. However, this techique is much more powerful than one would assume, as by compressing her halo, Sutomi can concentrate a great amount of wind chakra in an isolated location, a technique considered to reminsecent of Typhoon Release, as an incredibly powerful blast of wind chakra expans with enormous force capable of annhilating anything near the halo and inflict massive amounts of damage. Howevere, by also compressing oxygen as well , she can generate a massive explosion in the techniques of Fire Release users as well as halt the advance of the techniques by disrupting the momentum and shape of her opponent's attack despite producing a stronger flame, and if sent early enough, can cause a catalclysmic backlash on enemy ranks. *'''Wind Release: Wicked Wind Technique:''' Sutomi can execute multiple opponents simultaneously by releasing wind chakra from her body and mixing it with the surrounding wind and having it cover the entire vacancy. Due to the nature of wind, this is virtually invisible except for the case of those who have dojutsu that can percieve chakra. The moment the opponent inhales, Sutomi's chakra will enter their lungs at which point she is notified due to feeling the movement of her chakra, and as one exhales, traces of her chakra is left in the opponent's lungs. At that point, Sutomi can then apply shape transformation to annihlate the opponent's lungs or cut the opponent's internal techniques. *'''Wind Release: Great Breakthrough:''' *'''Wind Replacement Technique: '''Considered just an expansion of the Replacement Technique, Sutomi can replace herself with a quantity of wind that takes her own shape, causing a wave of pressure to be emitted from the replacement. This allows her to take enemies off guard and to some extent, appears to be teleportation due to the omnipresence of the wind element. Sutomi can then manipulate the wind that she replaces to form a powerful wind rotation. *'''Wind Release: Flower Scattering Technique: '''Sutomi can summon a cyclone of petals to attack her opponents, as well as direct it wherever she pleases. However, combining this with her ability to substitute regular petals with those of poisonous flowers she learned from the flower arranging classes kunoichi are often forced to do as part of their studies, Sutomi can use this technique to quite a potent effect, however, this technique does in fact require quite a bit of chakra, due to conjuring an entire cyclone of force as well as petals. **'''Petal Demon Treasury: '''The evolution of the Flower Scattering technique, Sutomi compresses the wind around her into vast numbers of very small shapes that appear to be akin to the petals on Sakura trees. Upon summoning them, Sutomi can manipulate them with the movements of her hands or simply control them through her chakra control and have them act as powerful blades. In fact, Sutomi can cause them to clump together to have them gain a higher level of penerration or cutting power, changing their shape to spears and swords. She can also release these petals to form gale-force winds with immense concussive force. While normally one would believe that they would be weak to Fire Release techniques, due to the nature of the petals Sutomi can manipulate the burning/burnt petal and send them back at her opponent, using the opponent's Fire Release to empower her own techniques. ***'''Explosive Petal Demon Treasury: '''By using explosive tags with these petals in combat, Sutomi is capable of transcending the traditional limits of this Wind Release technique and turn it into a technique reminiscent of a combination between the aforementioned technique and explosion release. Cutting through opponents and causing massive explosions in the blink of an eye, as well as using her petals to create an additional supply of air for the explosions, Sutomi can obliterate vast areas and numbers of opponents. However, due to the nature of the technique, it cannot be used at all times lest innocents and allies are caught in the crossfire. *'''Wind Release: Air Current Wild Dance: '''Sutomi can manipulate air currents to whip a powerful dust storm that she can control at will, or simply use them to levitate by placing them underneath her. *'''Wind Release: Rotating Shuriken: '''By infusing her shuriken with the power of wind, Sutomi can then manipulate the shuriken and cause them to spin at will and also manipulate them to her desire, using them for defense and offense. **'''Wind Release: Flower Shuriken: Falling Blossoms and Flowering Leaves: '''Sutomi can utilize wind release to have flowers or their petals hover in the air before hardening and spinning at high-speeds. The flowers will then be launched at the target. Their hardened state will allow them to cut targets as effectively as metal shuriken. However, in Sutomi's case, she can utilize the poisoned petals to increase the efficiency of her shuriken. *'''Beast Tearing Gale Palm: '''Sutomi can her chakra to infuse and condense a mass amount of wind chakra to form a massive demonic claw extending from her hand. This hand is immensely powerful and can strike a target with tremendous force, and can be used to strike and grab a target, crushing them thoroughly. Sutomi can also use it block and deflect attacks and can manipulate it's size length at will to allow it to be a powerful tool at any range, including close range-combat. The force that this claw has can be used to move things or dislodging heavy objects without the force affect her, and can be used to supplement her Chakra Enhanced Strength. **'''Multiple Beast Tearing Gale Palm:''' *'''Wind Release Chakra Mode: '''Sutomi can wrap herself in a layer of wind chakra in a similar manner to the workings being Lightning Release Chakra Mode, vastly decreasing air resistance around her body and changing the direction of wind around her by simply being created, allowing her to move at immense speeds. In addition, it also amplifies her wind-based sensory skills, allowing her to perceive general vibrations in the air that vastly increase her reflexes ontop of the normal boost. This technique allows Sutomi to truly utilize nintaijutsu, and grants her the ability to even nullify Lightning Release Chakra Mode due to the properties of wind. Granting Sutomi tremendous raw power, Sutomi's defences are also drastically enhanced, and thanks to her physical capabilities while in this state, can deal tremendous raw damage especially when combined with techniques such as Chakra Enhanced Strength and the Beast Tearing Gale Palm, and immense speed when combined with Body Flicker and Hypersonic Flight. It also amplifies the power of her wind release techniques, making it easier to do and able to happen at higher speeds. *'''Wind Release: Wind Clone Technique''' *'''Wind Release: Vacuum Blade:''' *'''Wind Release: Dust Movement Technique:''' *'''Wind Release: Blessing of a Wind Goddess:''' *'''Providence: Wind Goddess:''' *'''Wind Release: Wind Shadow Clone:''' *'''Wind Release: Fury of a Wind Goddess:''' *'''Wind Release: Aerokinetic Gravitation Technique:''' *'''Wind Release: Secret Wind Technique:''' *'''Wind Release: Pressuring Steel: ''' *'''Wind Release: Mantra:''' *'''Wind Release: Invisible Arms:''' *'''Wind Release: Shield of Wind Count:''' *'''Wind Release: Machine Gun Barrage:''' *'''Wind Release: Soundscape:''' *'''Wind Release: Authority: '''S-Ranked Technique, allows her to control current, pressure, temperature and resistance. S-Ranked due to the fuck off level of mastery required to do this. *'''Wind Forge: Gas Forge:''' *'''Wind Release: Dust Cloud Technique:''' Typhoon Release *'''Typhoon Release: Bishamonten:''' *'''Typhoon Release: Vacuum Step:''' *'''Typhoon Release: Wind Goddess: '''Control air on a molecular level. *'''Typhoon Release: Dispersal:''' *'''Typhoon Release: Concentrate:''' *'''Typhoon Release: Edge:''' *'''Typhoon Release: Chakra Spectres:''' *'''Hyperaccelerate air cimng off of her to shoot lowkey lasers/ionized wind''' *'''Sansai no Ketteiteki Shikiichi: '''S-Ranked application of Typhoon Release; enables her to seemingly create masive powerful typhoons in the form of tornados. Through the application of Shape Transformation and the mechanisms of a tornaado; Sutomi has demonstrated the ability to create tornadoes which seemingly hit a given element and take up it's form; incorporating the element as debris and other components of the windstorm. As a result, Sutomi has demonstrated the ability to create massive whirlpool-like tornado towards a target as her tornado flows through water and disperse all the collected water in the form of a massive flood that can crush and drown her victims. In addition; due to her capabilities for Water Release, this vast amount of water can then be used to enhance her own techniques. When a tornado hits fire, the flames are seemingly picked up by her typhoon and the tornado seemingly spins the flames around; becoming a flaming-spin cycle which can detonate itself in a massive explosion as well as incinerate all those it comes into contact with in addition to the traditional properties of a wind storm. Lightning seemingly generates a thunderstorm-like effect through the typhoon. Dojutsu Ketsuryugan *'''Blood Dragon Ascension:''' *'''Ketsuryugan: Devil's Wings:''' *'''Ketsuryugan: Centipede's Claws:''' *'''Ketsuryugan: Demon Arm:''' *'''Ketsuryugan: Red Queen:''' *'''Genjutsu: Ketsuryugan:''' *'''Ketsuryugan: Exploding Human Technique:''' *'''Ketsuryugan: Bloody Tears''' *'''Ketsuryugan: Blood Clone:''' *'''Ketsuryugan: White Blood:''' *'''Ketsuryugan: Platelets:''' Kenjutsu *'''Hissatsu:''' Genjutsu *'''Elucidate:''' *'''Shiheki:''' *'''Kuchisaki:''' *'''Genjutsu Reversal:''' *'''Soap Bubble Genjutsu:''' *'''Wind Release: White Squall:''' *'''Demonic Illusion: Hell Sensing Technique:''' *'''Wind Release: Sand Cloud Whirlwind:''' Sutomi creates a dome-shaped sandstorm which surrounds the opponent and hinders it from escaping. During the technique's execution, the used sand particles collide against each other, thus creating electro-magnetic waves which place the trapped person under never-ending genjutsu in the form of characterless beings attacking with kunai. While the target is busy fending these illusions off, it is vulnerable for attacks from the outside. Intellect=